


It's Easy to See

by bonyenne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M, Some of the main characters are teachers and some are students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10851306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonyenne/pseuds/bonyenne
Summary: Beacon Hills High School has always been a source of great entertainment (and a very nice betting pool) if you're looking for relationship drama. The staff often runs bets on various students, but School Principal Danny Mahealani's also been betting on his biology and drama teachers for three years running now. For the first time, math teacher Lydia Martin has defected to his side. Is this year going to be the start of something new in Derek and Stiles' lives?





	1. Body Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has been trying to flirt with Derek for months now, but Derek has the perception of a brick wall. Their fellow teachers, on the other hand, do not.

“Hey, could you guys keep it down for like, five minutes?”

Derek’s head snaps up at the familiar words to see Stiles lounging in the doorway of the woodshop classroom with that aggravating smirk on. The smirk grows wider as Stiles unfolds one arm to punctuate as he continues. God, can that man not stand still for one second?

“See, we’re working on our romantic tension-” McCall snickers from somewhere behind Derek’s right shoulder and Derek rolls his eyes. Stiles continues as if he hasn’t noticed. “-and it’s just a little hard to, you know, actually catch the tension when you can’t hear.”

“Try a little body language.” Derek starts forward, ready to forcibly usher him out of the room when Stiles winks and pops backward, waving as the door slams shut in Derek’s face. McCall laughs again and Derek whips around to give his student a pointed look. “Back to work!”

He deliberately refrains from telling them to keep it down in any way.

\--

Jackson is back the next morning, and he’s in the teacher’s lounge when Derek arrives. As they debate the finer points of why the broken 'gentle closing mechanism' on the door to the woodshop room is clearly Jackson’s responsibility as woodshop teacher, Lydia Martin enters and gracefully sinks into the chair next to Jackson. Derek takes a moment to marvel at how her lounging is so much less sloppy than Stiles’ and somehow manages to imply things like “I’m deigning to join you” and “you may bring me grapes now” when he realizes that she’s asking how the subbing went yesterday. He whirls on Jackson with a statement that sounds closer to accusation than question.

“For that matter, why was Stiles down there yesterday? His classroom is upstairs!”

Jackson rubs the side of his neck. “Yeah…. I forgot to tell you that his seniors are using the stage right now to prep for their show.” He laughs. “If you’d shown up twenty minutes ago you could have heard the rant about how loud you guys were. What did you do??”

Derek most definitely did not break out the band saw after Stiles left.

Lydia is shaking with barely constrained laughter.

When Derek and Lydia get up to the third floor Stiles is already in his classroom. Playing music. Loudly. With the door open. He stalks into the bio lab and absolutely doesn’t try to slam the door behind him. Maybe he should talk to Jackson about removing the safety mechanism from this door too.

\--

His first period students have a quiz to start the day. They last it out for about ten minutes while the sounds coming from the drama classroom get progressively louder. A particularly loud BANG seals it for him and he stalks out of the room.

“Stiles!”

Stiles is sitting on his desk. Several of his students are standing on theirs. Derek clenches his teeth, forcing the words out.

“Five minutes. Please.”

Perhaps the ‘please’ will help Stiles forget about the other twelve times Derek has asked thus far this semester. It’s definitely not enough to make him forget his little jab yesterday, and the humor of the situation is obvious in the other teacher’s face. He taps a long finger against his lips, considering Derek for a long moment, then holds it up to his class in a ‘one moment’ gesture. Being drama students, they freeze in overly exaggerated postures. Content to let them wait it out, Stiles reaches down to his desk and grabs…

…an egg timer?

He turns the dial to five minutes and sets it back down. Derek stares. One of the students, who has been teetering on the edge of his desk for a good twenty seconds now (Liam, Derek’s mind supplies, freshman, third period bio), finally crashes to the floor. Stiles makes no move to help, eyes still on Derek, amusement floating around his eyes before settling in the corner of his mouth.

“Clock’s ticking!”

As the door swings shut behind him Derek hears Stiles lecturing the still-frozen class on the importance of preparedness (and balance) while performing.

He pointedly ignores Lydia’s raised eyebrow through the math classroom’s open door. She laughs as he turns into his room. There are two more crashes over the next five minutes, and then a DING, followed by the noise starting right on up again. This man is killing him slowly and enjoying every minute.

  



	2. What team??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek makes the mistake of bringing up High School Musical. Stiles is more than happy to run with it... even when it backfires on him.

“Coach?”

It’s Scott McCall, who is well aware that students are not allowed in the teacher’s lounge.

“I was just wondering, about practices this week? See it’s tech week for the Senior Show and-”

“Oh god, this isn’t some High School Musical situation, is it?” Derek is sure he looks as horrified as he feels. Scott McCall, excellent Lacrosse player he is, has absolutely no talent for acting. Or carrying a tune, for that matter. Is the school show even a musical?

Principal Mahealani chokes on his lunch and Lydia starts clapping him on the back.

“No, McCall, you can’t skip out on practice to go sing with your girlfriend.” Which one is it now? Allison Argent? Kira Yukimura? Derek doesn’t make it a habit to follow his students’ relationships.

“No, it’s Isaac.”

This time it’s Derek who chokes, before realizing that Scott was not answering the silent question with the name of his co-captain.

“He’s one of the leads and well I’m not in the show but I’m on the props crew and we just were wondering if we could maybe shift practices a little earlier this week? Or leave slightly early?”

“I can’t have both of my captains skipping practice, McCall.”

There’s a muttered “this is exactly some High School Musical situation” from where Lydia and Danny are sitting. Derek shuffles his papers and clears his throat.

“…you can leave early.”

\--

There’s a Wildcats banner in Derek’s classroom on Wednesday. He’s fairly certain it’s not Lydia; this isn’t her style and besides, it’s been a little over a week since the lunchtime incident with McCall. However, he’s also well aware that Lydia sees no reason to keep her mouth shut about things unless it benefits her. That woman could probably kill a man with just her words. Speaking of killing a man…

First period students begin trickling into the room before Derek can rip the sign down. 

“Oh, is this prep for spirit week?” Kira Yukimura asks. The school mascot is a cyclone, so Derek simply raises his eyebrow. Eventually she continues. “Or I mean I only thought because we watched that musical in Mr. Stilinski’s class yesterday and he said something about promoting togetherness around the school…”

Derek cuts her off before she can babble any more. Not that his suspicions needed confirming, but there they are, and he’s just been hit with a brilliant idea. 

“As a matter of fact,” he begins, rubbing his hands together, “this is just a fun little foreshadowing for next week’s animal biology unit.” Oh, it’s on.

\--

“Goodness gracious Derek, this hallway _reeks_.”

Derek has no sympathy for Lydia, especially not since he found out that Lydia and her husband had dinner with one Stiles Stilinski last Monday, giving him just enough time to go out and buy a banner on Tuesday. Apparently Stiles’ father is Jordan’s boss. Small world.

Derek stands in the open doorway to make sure none of his students are messing around in the hallway. It’s merely happenstance that this keeps the door from swinging shut and stifling the smell of Formaldehyde. Being in the perfect location to spot Stiles’ face as he approaches and hits the first wave of stench is also, of course, pure chance.

Derek smiles. “Nice day, isn’t it? If any of your students are curious, I’ve borrowed a fully preserved wildcat brain from Dr. Deaton’s veterinary practice. They’re welcome to come check it out before class. You know; if they want to get _ahead_ of the game.”

Stiles laughs and Derek blinks. That was supposed to be clever, not funny. Why does he look so delighted? It’s disturbing.

“Well you know, Derek, we’re all in this together. Hope the ventilation system doesn’t let you down today!” He spins into his classroom, because of course the man can’t just walk, and is gone before Derek can get another word in edgewise. 

Two hours later he remembers that the quote is actually ‘get your head in the game’ and accidentally bites his tongue in the middle of lecture. No wonder Stiles had laughed at him.

  



End file.
